


Pit Stop

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Self-Indulgent, of the non-sentimental kind, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: Kageyama has a bit of an emergency (read: needs to pee ridiculously bad) on the way to a practice match. Hinata intervenes before disaster strikes.
Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504397
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still writing the Hinata story but this is just something I kinda wanted to do. I was planning to only put it on my tumblr at first, but screw it, I’m kinda proud of this plotless, self-indulgent, fetishized little thing haha, I still tried to make it as IC and canon-compliant (first year setting) as I could but idk if it worked. Yes, I love messing with this guy.
> 
> [ART!!](https://water-work-s.tumblr.com/post/623943792498819072/not-totally-accurate-i-guess-youd-have-to-read)

How could this _fucking gym_ be so far away?

Kageyama was squirming in his seat, his movements getting more frantic and desperate by the minute, but no matter what he did, no matter what he _tried,_ nothing offered him any sort of relief anymore. It was cool inside the bus, and yet he was sweating buckets, his usually calm exterior breaking under the pressure, the need that was starting to get overwhelming. Hinata sat on his left, watching him with wide eyes, his expression a mix of curiosity and concern.

“Shut up!”, he gasped right when Hinata was about to open his mouth, a hand moving down to grab himself through the soft fabric of his tracksuit. His bladder was throbbing behind his hand, the vibrations of the bus jostling it and making it feel even more stretched and heavy. Surely, he’d never felt this fucking close to exploding. Hinata made a face, lips pursed in a pout.

“You sure you don’t want me to ask Ukai-san to stop somewhere?”, he asked, strangely with no mocking tone to his voice. Kageyama looked over at his partner. He almost melted at the genuine look in his eyes before another violent pang from his bladder forced him to jerk his hips forward with a shuddery groan, his free hand helplessly clawing at the inside of his thigh.

He curled into himself, every muscle in his body pulled taut, but he still managed a pathetic shake of his head. No, no way he could bother the coach with something stupid like that, not after making it _this far_. His bladder was screaming at him, but he resisted. _He had to hold it._

“I’m gonna ask him anyway,” Hinata announced, slid from his seat, and before Kageyama could even voice his protests he was already off to the front of the bus whispering something to coach Ukai on the driver’s seat. At least he was being subtle about it instead of shouting his message through the whole bus, but Kageyama’s face still burned up as if someone had set it on fire.

He leaned forward at first, then back after the constriction had only intensified the pressure, making him grind down into his seat and shift his hips, his right hand glued to his crotch and kneading it in a steady rhythm. He hadn’t even realized he was panting until now, his breath coming out in short, pained little gasps between his clenched teeth. His head was spinning, he wanted to go, he _needed_ to go, so very very _bad,_ but he had no idea when they would arrive at the gym. It could be in ten minutes, twenty, maybe thirty, but oh _fuck,_ he might not even last for _five._

Curse him for bickering with Hinata at their first and only stop at the gas station instead of going to the bathroom like everyone else. Curse him for downing almost an entire bottle of water after waking up in the morning because he’d been thirsty, and then another one at the bus stop. Who even does that before going on a road trip? Not even Hinata was that stupid!

“Hey, Kageyama? Are you like...crying? What the heck, it’s that bad already?”

His head snapped around, almost giving himself whiplash, and as if on cue, his stomach churned as if someone was repeatedly stabbing him with a dull knife. When looked at what could’ve only been Hinata, his vision was blurred by a mess of black and bright orange.

“I'm not crying, dumbass!”, he growled despite all, his voice cracking multiple times as he blinked away the tears. He couldn’t help but wonder if his bladder was so full and bloated, his body was trying to come up with alternative ways to get rid of the excess liquid.

“The coach said there won’t be any rest stops on the way and we’re super late for the match,” Hinata said matter-of-factly, and with that, Kageyama’s world came crumbling down on him, despite being the one who’d insisted on waiting. He glared at Hinata, a futile attempt to look intimidating, but the sheer panic in his eyes and quivering lip must’ve given him away.

_He couldn’t._ His heart sank as he realized what that meant. _Oh no._ He wouldn’t be able to-

“Hey, calm down, I wasn’t even finished,” Hinata shook him out of his trance, and continued before Kageyama could question the irony of _Hinata_ , the personification of pre-match jitters and mental breakdowns, ordering him to “calm down”, “I told Ukai-san it was an emergency ‘cause you’re about to tinkle on the seat. He said he’s gonna pull over as soon as he can.”

“You told him wha-” His voice died in his throat as his bladder contracted in the harshest, most agonizing way he could’ve imagined, forcing him to double over with a loud, pained gasp. He wasn’t sure if he should be thankful for Hinata’s help or mortified but settled on the latter when the air of the vehicle was filled with muffled snickering from the rest of the team.

Did this dumbass have no indoor voice? And “tinkle on the seat?” _Really??_

“So the king’s gonna piss himself, huh? Didn’t think I’d ever get to see that.”

“Woah! Really? Does anyone have, like, a bottle or something? Hey, Asahi!”

“We won’t need one, Noya. There’s an exit right there, and can you stop yelling in my ear?”

“Ohhh that’s lucky! Sorry, Ennoshita-san.”

Kageyama kept his head down, the blood rushing in his ears blocking out most of the noise around him. He was holding himself as if his life depended on it, his breathing shallow and all of his brainpower funneled into keeping the flood at bay for just a few more seconds. At this point, he doubted he’d even be able to stand up without losing control, let alone _walk._

Only a few moments later, the bus made a harsh, unexpected turn and Kageyama barely suppressed a whine when the sudden movement caused a spurt to escape his tight clutch, followed by another that turned into a warm trickle. _Shit._ He managed to pinch it off, but his underwear felt damp, his muscles tired and weak. Hinata was babbling something about how they were “almost there”, but he wasn’t even listening anymore. He couldn’t focus.

Hold it, hold it, _hold it for fuck’s sake! Just a little longer!_ He twisted his legs together, the knuckles of his hand turning white from how hard he was clenching. It hurt. It freaking _hurt._

He glanced out of the window, his heart beating so fast he couldn’t think straight. _Yes._ They weren’t on the main road anymore, the bus slowing down. There wasn’t a bathroom in sight, but a grassy area with trees and bushes in the near distance, and _oh no,_ it was perfect. It was _so perfect_.

The bus came to a screeching halt, and Kageyama practically launched himself off his seat and towards the door. He kept a death grip on his crotch, the thumb of his other hand already hooking into the waistband of his pants as he hobbled outside, almost tripping over his feet. He was hanging by a thread, gravity pushing down on his bladder, and no matter how hard he tried to hold it back, he was just too full. It was too much. He had to pee, _oh fuck_ he had to _pee._

A gust of cold air hit him after he’d managed to escape the stuffy confines of the vehicle, and with that, Kageyama had to abort his plans of ducking behind one of the trees. It would’ve been easy, and he _wanted it,_ just run over there and relieve himself with some actual privacy. But alas, the very thought of that made him leak again, warmth seeping into the fabric he was gripping with all of his might. He barely stemmed the first surge but was powerless against the second.

He folded at the waist. There was a dribble. Another spurt. _Fuck._ Someone calling his name. _No!_ He couldn’t-

Blinded by panic and the desire to _not_ wet himself, Kageyama only managed one and a half shaky steps forward before he had to give in. Right where he stood, he yanked down the front of his pants, just in time for the dam to break. It came out with _force_ , way before he had time to adjust his stance or even aim, startling him with its intensity. His hands were dripping, his underwear _soaked,_ and it was nothing short of a miracle that he didn’t get it all over his shoes.

It took him a while to realize this was happening, mind still hazed by the strain, even when heard the familiar hissing and pattering of his messy stream splashing onto the ground. He was out of breath, relief turning his knees into jelly and forcing him to plant his feet a little farther apart to avoid losing his balance. There wasn’t anything for him to hold onto when a sudden rush of euphoria made him see stars, and all he could do was tilt his head back and groan.

It was over, he thought as he went on to pee for what felt like forever, the swelling of his distended bladder abating under his hand as it emptied further and further. He closed his eyes and relaxed, forgetting about the world around him and the fact that he was committing a crime doing this in a random parking lot in full view of whoever was around to see. Aside from his teammates who were most likely gawking at him from afar, Hinata especially.

He didn’t even care. Why would he?

He was free. And it felt good, so- _What the hell,_ was pissing supposed to feel that amazing?

The process of answering the insistent, pressing call of nature must’ve taken him about a minute, maybe a little more. And yet, Kageyama felt so exhausted, so _spent_ after finishing up with the most satisfying pee shiver he’d ever experienced in his life, that he wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. His head felt almost as empty as his bladder, and he was still trembling a little, teary eyes blinking at the enormous puddle spreading on the asphalt below, dying it a darker shade of grey. The sheer amount made him wonder if he could’ve used that to put out a fire.

With another blissful sigh, he pulled up his pants and underwear, relishing in the glorious feeling of not being about to explode, before turning on his heel to get back on the bus. He should be looking forward to the game and make up strategies in his mind. But now all he wanted was sleep.

“Oi, Kageyama!”

He looked up when he felt two shadows looming over him, blocking the entrance to the front door of the bus. The unnerving sight swept him down from his high, and within seconds, his heart rate spiked. Tanaka and Nishinoya were glaring at him, arms crossed over their chests and faces twisted into expressions of...anger? Disappointment? Bloodlust? Either way, they were _fuming._ Kageyama couldn’t see, but _feel_ their auras trying to wrap their hands around his neck.

“What the hell were you thinking?”, Tanaka started his rant, sounding awfully like one of Kageyama’s teachers from elementary school, just that he wasn’t yelling at him over math homework.

“I really had to...uh…” Kageyama stopped, his cheeks growing hot all of sudden, relief being replaced by mortification. Almost instinctively, he looked down on himself, bowing his head in a gesture of remorse. There was a small, glistening spot on the front of his pants, right next to where a zipper would’ve been, and he prayed to the gods it wasn’t too obvious on the dark fabric.

“Seriously? You couldn’t have gone behind a tree or, you know, on the other side of the bus?”, and before Kageyama could question why Tanaka of all people was scolding him for peeing in public, his senpai made a theatrical gesture and pointed at the face of their manager behind one of the bus windows. As of now, she wasn’t sparing them a single glance. “Dude! You can’t just take a whiz in front of a lady! Did your parents never teach you any manners?”

“Uhh…” He tilted his head, confusion setting in. That was what they were so angry about?

“Yeah. Doing something like _that_ in front of our precious Kiyoko-san? Gross! Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?”, Nishinoya butted in, gesticulating wildly with no apparent purpose.

Kageyama wasn’t sure how to answer, because yeah, he _was_ ashamed. Terribly ashamed. But he would’ve thought that making the whole bus stop because he had to piss, further delaying the match and letting the whole team know about it was a bit more shameful than having their manager know what exactly he was doing out here. Pretty sure she hadn’t seen more than his back.

“It won’t happen again,” he said with a quick bow, not in the mood to argue when he would be happier acting like the whole thing didn’t happen at all. But then again, he _would_ have to apologize to Kiyoko-san if he didn’t want to incur the wrath of his senpais for the rest of the school year. Later, he figured, cringing at the very thought. One awkward experience at a time.

Maybe after the game. Who knows, maybe then he’d even be able to speak in full sentences.

Kageyama was about to board the bus, when coach Ukai at the wheel greeted him with a small nod, face twisting in concern after taking a better look at him. Did he seriously look that wrecked?

“Don’t sweat it, we’ve all been there,” he finally spoke, his voice gruff but not unkind. His words were comforting, _casual_ even, but Kageyama still went as stiff as a board. “Just please do us all a favor next time and say something _before_ you’re about to...er...tinkle on the seat, okay?” Kageyama could sense the quotation marks in his voice, and his face heated up even more.

“I will! I’m sorry, coach!”, he almost yelled and bowed in a jerky motion before rushing back to his seat as fast as he could. Fortunately, no one else deemed it necessary to comment on his almost accident, not even Tsukishima, so his walk of shame wasn’t as torturous as it could’ve been.

\---

“I saved your butt today. You know that, do you?”

“Hah?” Kageyama looked up from the volleyball log he was scribbling in, face pulling into a scowl as he gripped his pen a bit tighter. He had tried taking a nap a few minutes ago, but unable to fall asleep despite his exhaustion, he’d decided to do something more productive instead. Only for Hinata to destroy all of his progress by reminding him of that...thing he did.

“If I hadn’t asked the coach to stop, you would’ve peed your pants,” Hinata pointed out with a grin so smug, Kageyama wanted nothing more than spike a whole volleyball at his face. Or maybe throw his pen him, but knowing his luck, he would probably manage to hit him in the eye.

“Shut up.”

He turned away with a huff and looked out of the window to watch the scenery pass by. No way was he going to tell Hinata that he was grateful for his help. He was not about to give him more ammo to make fun of how his lacking social skills and stubbornness had almost gotten him in way more trouble than the whole “taking a whiz in front of your manager” thing. Not to mention how he definitely _would’ve_ pissed himself if he’d gotten off the bus two seconds later.

“You can just admit I’m right. It’s not that hard,” Hinata made another teasing remark and playfully nudged his arm, but Kageyama ignored him in favor of paying closer attention to the traffic signs on the road, something he should’ve done long ago. His bladder still felt sore from how overstretched it had been, and he swore he would never let it get this bad ever again.

“Fine”, he grumbled under his breath, barely audible, and Hinata responded with a chuckle.

“Hey, I’d never let my partner down. If you need help, I’ll help,” he said, tone half mocking and half sincere, but it was enough for Kageyama to feel a strange warmth filling him up from the inside. He didn’t answer or turn around, just silently acknowledged how lucky he truly was to be partners with Hinata. It was crazy to think about where he would be without the guy.

 _Well._ Most likely in the same place he was right now, he thought with a streak of gallows humor, just looking like a complete fool in wet pants that were dripping on the floor while he had to sit on one of those cheap plastic bags the captain always brought in case someone got motion sick. The mental image of _that_ sent a jolt of horror through his body and he shuddered.

“Still, I haven’t seen anyone pee in the middle of a parking lot before. That takes guts. You do this often?”

And there was the teasing again. _Great._ Kageyama sent Hinata a glare over his shoulder. By now, his friend must’ve been at least partly immune to his “scary” face because all it did was make him laugh. It wasn’t like he could tell him the truth, mainly that he’d been forced to choose between doing what he did and having a straight-up accident in front of the whole team. But then again, wasn’t Hinata usually the one embarrassing himself on road trips?

“D-Dumbass, at least I didn’t puke on Tanaka-san’s lap on the way to our first match.”

Hinata’s laughter morphed into a cough, and he averted his eyes, a tiny blush forming on his cheeks. “I guess we’re even then,” he said with a weak shrug and before they could start arguing about whether throwing up on someone’s lap was more or less embarrassing than almost peeing your pants, the bus pulled into a side street, the gym finally coming into view.

Even by city standards, the place was huge and crowded with, of course, no visible signs pointing to a bathroom or shady corners to discreetly pee behind in case of an emergency. Suddenly, Kageyama was more than glad that he’d taken care of his business before they got there.

Even if it had to be in the middle of a parking lot. The alternative would’ve been so much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Something about senpais scolding Kags is so funny to me, sorry for the shitty ending.


End file.
